Harrow/Relationships
Relatives Callum Harrow sees Callum as his own son, despite not being his birth father. Callum, however, feels like he has no right to call Harrow his "Dad" because Harrow is the King and not his father by blood. During their last conversation before sending his sons away from the castle, it is shown that Harrow cares about his stepson and is uncomfortable with Callum's formality, though he never forces the boy to acknowledge him as his father.Book 1, Episode 1: "Echoes of Thunder" Callum finally called Harrow "Dad' right as the Moonshadow assassins tried to enter the King's room, although the door was shut at the time and it was left ambiguous if King Harrow heard him or if he died before he could.Book 1, Episode 3: "Moonrise" Harrow's greatest regret as a parent to Callum was his hesitation on whether or not to be closer to his step-son to give Callum a chance to love his birth father despite his passing. However, in the end, the letter Harrow gave to his sons gave Callum the closure he needed regarding their relationship as father and son. With what he learned, Harrow wrote in his final letter that Callum must not give into hate as he had. Ezran King Harrow cared greatly for his son and heir. He would play with him when ever he could and cared for his well being as shown when he was willing to send him away when the moonshadow elves were coming to kill the pair. Sarai Queen Sarai was the love of Harrow's life, the mother of his sons, and his closest adviser during his earliest days as the ruler of Katolis. He deeply cared for his wife, even treating her first-born son Callum by her first husband as his own child and seeing him no differently than his younger brother, Harrow's heir and first-born, Ezran. Harrow shared a notable sweet tooth with his wife, were rivals as warriors, and often found himself humbled by his bride in sparring matches against each other. When she was killed in the battle against Avizandum, Harrow found himself overcome by despair, rage, and a sense of failure to his sons, as he could not protect their mother. His loss and wrath was so great that it was sufficient to supply the hatred necessary for Viren to create the spell necessary to kill the dragon king. Despite his thirst for vengeance being sated, he found no peace. Sarai was known to bring Harrow to question his actions as king, especially his tendency to enable Viren's schemes and plans, as she detested Dark Magic. In his final hours, he came to see that she was right and that the choices he made would come back to haunt him and the kingdoms of mankind. Amaya Harrow was close friends with his sister-in-law, often spending time with her, Viren, and Sarai and creating many happy and often goofy memories together. Their bond was as much in steel as it was in law, as Harrow trusted her as not only his top general, but to oversee his sons' protection when the events that would lead to his assassination were put into play. He was confident in her enough to factor her into his plans for his children to acquire the Key of Aaravos from the Banther Lodge following his anticipated demise. Enemies Viren Harrow shared a complicated relationship with his adviser and High Mage. During his time as both Prince and King of Katolis, the two were close friends, but often times Harrow would hesitate when Viren would propose solutions to daunting problems that relied upon Dark Magic. Harrow was often unsure of his decisions as king, which often made it easy for Viren to persuade the young royal into supporting his ambitions and strategies. However, before their relationship soured, Harrow was known to respect and care for Viren as his best friend and comrade, even inviting him to stand with him for his official portrait as king. His trust in Viren was so great as to anoint the mage's son as the youngest Crownguard in history and allow his daughter free access to the majority of the castle's repository of literature and knowledge as Viren's apprentice. However, Viren's solutions via Dark Magic had in time shown a pattern of furthering complications for the kingdom, and Harrow eventually realized to what extent he had allowed Viren to overstep in his authority within the kingdom. Harrow refused to allow Viren to perform a ritual that would allow him to change bodies with one of his subjects, as he knew that it would only solve the problem of Xadia's desire for vengeance against him temporarily before realizing they'd been tricked, now that Harrow wants to redeem and face the concequences of his actions. He attempted forcibly correct this error in judgment by demanding Viren submit to him, effectively ending their friendship. Viren is now his enemy for disrupting his memory and legacy with his usurpation attempts and world domination agenda, getting Sarai and Avizandum killed, betraying him and his family, targeting his children and Xadia, manipulating him into doing a revenge Sarai never asked for, getting him and his family targetted by the elves and willing to do dragon and elf genocide in his name after he now wanted to make peace with Xadia. Both of his children and Rayla avenged him by stopping Viren and his army to ensure peace with Xadia. Avizandum Following the death of Queen Sarai, Harrow grew to hate the King of the Dragons with murderous fury despite his attempts to quell his rage by choosing logically to set aside his blood lust of for the sake of keeping his sons safe from further vengeance from Xadia. However, Viren eventually convinces Harrow to act upon his thirst for revenge and proceeds to donate his blood for a spell to kill the Dragon King. He journeyed into Xadia with Viren and proceeded to slay Avizandum by plunging the magic-imbued spear of his beloved wife into the dragon's chest, turning him to a statue of stone. Despite this, however, he was unwilling to destroy his only egg as the unhatched Azymondias did nothing wrong to hurt Sarai or anyone else and reluctantly agreed after Viren convinced him that the future king would kill wipe out humanity when he grows up in revenge for what they did to Avizandum. After he learned the elves were coming after him, Harrow reflected if Sarai would ever have allowed him to kill Avizandum, as she empathized with the citizens of Xadia. Harrow ended up feeling guilty and regretting his murder and allowing Viren to "kill" Zym, as he knew he had caused the death and suffering of innocents from all kingdoms, including Avizandum who never met his son like Harrow did. Killing him did not bring him the happiness or peace he had expected after avenging Sarai and instead he unwillingly roped Ezran into his grudge. With what he learned, Harrow wrote in his final letter that Callum must not give into hate as he had. Azymondias Although Harrow never personally met Ayzmondias, they are enemies for several reasons. Harrow, alongside Viren, took Zym's father from him and allowed Viren to supposedly eliminate the then unhatched prince. However, this was only due to Viren convincing him that it was the only way to protect their species from the future's kings vengeful wrath, rather than the desire to extend his animosity towards Avizandum's heir. However, Harrow later regretted allowing the execution of Zym as he reflected that even he was the son of Avizandum and the most powerful being in the world, he didn't deserved to die for what his father did and because killing a dragon hatchling is wrong. Because of allowing to kill Zym, the elves also targeted Ezran who neither deserved to die for his choice and now sees that Sarai would hate him for his desicion of killing a baby dragon References }} Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Stubs